


Method of Loci

by baudown



Series: 221b Ficlets [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, 221b, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baudown/pseuds/baudown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short visit to the mind palace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Method of Loci

**Author's Note:**

> My first stab at Sherlock.

 

 

 

People -- those who know of it -- think the mind palace is a method.  They’re right, but only in part.  It's a place, too; a place where Sherlock lives.  The place he really lives.  As himself.  By himself.  

Mummy lived there with him, once; Mycroft, too.  But Mycroft is merely a visitor, now.  Uninvited, unwelcome, barging in rudely, leaving again.  Mummy, of course, has long since departed.  He keeps the place locked, shut tight against intruders, doors barred, shades drawn.

Sherlock lives here -- happily, he'd thought, whatever that meant.  Lives with facts and figures, murder and music.  Taking pleasure in these companions, the beauty of them, their symmetry.  He hadn't believed himself lonely.

It happens gradually; or perhaps, it takes an instant.  A murmur in his ear, a hand clasping his arm, the kettle’s on, a cup of tea, one more.  He looks up, startled, and sees: someone’s opened the windows, flung wide the doors, filled the rooms with air, with light.  It's John, and he's taken up residence.  He travels the halls, exploring, calling out to Sherlock, laughter in his voice.

John’s laugh sounds exultant, relieved.  Like a lost man turning a corner, to find himself suddenly home.  Sherlock's been expecting him, it seems.  Waiting, all this while.  _John's come home at last_ , Sherlock thinks.  _He is here, where he belongs._

 


End file.
